clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cart Surfer
Cart Surfer is a Club Penguin mini-game that can be played in the Mine. The main objective of this game is that a penguin should do various tricks and stunts to earn points, while riding a Mine Cart on a track. When the player finishes the game, they are brought to the Mine Shack. This is one of the most popular games in Club Penguin, as it is a quick way to earn a lot of coins, by using the right and the best moves (see table below). In the Cart Surfer mini game in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, the player has to jump over rocks and duck to avoid obstacles. Errors *There are a few times where a Black Puffle would briefly appear even if you don't have one with you, along with your penguin turning the color yellow (it does not happen if your penguin is yellow, however). This glitch has not yet been fixed. Trivia '' confirming it was originally called cave runner.]] *It was the best mini game to get Coins until Pufflescape was released. *It was supposed to be released May 29, 2006, but it was delayed a week late due to bugs. *If you wear the color Lime Green while playing Cart Surfer, your penguin will ride faster. The map icon for the game also has a Lime Green Penguin on it. *It was originally called Cave Runner Coin Earning Tips The most efficient way to get coins on Cart Surfer is to alternate the Back flip and Air Twist, Hand Stand or Run on Rails: a 100 scoring stunt and any of the 80 scoring ones. Rail Grind is the highest scoring stunt for the turns. It also helps to crash a few times near the end, which gives the player more time to do tricks. When you lose a life you get the chance to get in about 2-3 moves in before the next turn so use your lives well and you can get an extra 540-840 points in Cart Surfer. Note that if a move is performed twice in a row, the score you would normally get for the trick is halved every time after the first trick. An efficient player can earn approximately 450 coins a game. If a player has all the stamps for the game his/her coins will be doubled giving him/her 900 instead of the usual 450. Card-Jitsu Card The Cart Surfer Card-Jitsu card reads: "Dude, I'm totally gonna get like 500 coins this time," says a penguin ripping down the track. "I run through the cave and get sweet air with my 360s and backflips." Gallery Stamp Book Photos His_armpit_smells.png This_looks_wrong.png Your feet don't smell that good either.png Moves flipss.png|A handstand on cart surfer. move.png|Running on the rail on cart surfer. side flip.png|He's actually surfing! corner.png|A corner on cart surfer. cart.png|A normal penguin on a cart. lean back.png|A penguin leaning back. back flip.png|A back flip. lean.png|A penguin skidding. Turning.gif|A penguin doing the Spin Movie. Other Oldcartsurfer.png|The old Cart Surfer title screen from 2006-2011. CartSurferWallpaper.png|A wallpaper of Cart Surfer Cart Surfing Penguin.png|A cart surfing Dark Purple penguin with his Black Puffle loading screen. See also *DS Cart Surfer *Mine Cart SWF *Title *Cart Surfer *Locale *Bootstrap *Music *Beta Music Category:Games Category:Singleplayer Games